teenwolf_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Strontians
An alien species from the Marvel Universe with powers and abilities extremely similar to Kryptonians. The Strontians were a proud race of warriors that lived on the planet of Strontia, that was located in some part of space that was rule by the avian beings known as the Shi'ar. The Strontians possessed exceptional cognitive abilities that allowed them to achieve what ever they believed, this power made them invulnerable to most attacks, however, their abilities were not as effective against sorcery, which was forbidden by their own decree. However one of their elders revealed that Kallark confidence was such that he could withstand magic and it was necessary to allow certain adepts to study it so that they are prepared for it use by an enemy. While performing a trail for the right to be added to elite roster of the Shi'ar an Elder revealed to Tennet that if they were to doubt or question themselves, their power would fade. By royal decree the Shi'ar's new Imperial Guard was to be a company of elites, each race in the Empire could only send its finest warrior, and this was the highest honor that could be bestowed on any warrior. After the warrior was selected into the Guard his natural abilities, already prodigious, were exalted to gladiator level. Allowing them to serve in the cold vacuum of space and their power would be unmatched throughout the universe. Very few survived this process, even fewer possessed the strength of character to be trusted with its gifts. The Strontian had ten warriors to surpass the first part of the trial, although their elders were unable to make a decision, claiming that there was only person in the entire Empire that could, Majestor T'Korr. While aboard the Shi’ar Imperial flagship “Sharra’s Talon,” T’Korr was concerned about the recruits being so young, but his adviser Chancellor Vitana explained that only the young could survive the “Gladiator Process,” and that an ordinary Strontian could decimate an army single handily. Learning of their strength T’Korr became puzzled of why his father would accept Strontians into the Shi’ar Empire, knowing that a race of such power might threaten the throne. Vitana informed that the Strontians were loyal to his father due the Shi’ar providing them the cure to the “Wraith Plauge” that ravaged their planet and in return they swore their unending loyalty to the Shi’ar throne. Strontians valued nothing above honor and duty. Their fealty was without question. Not willing to take Vitana for his word T’Korr ordered the cadets to slay a race that was a threat to the throne, they were to return home and kill the Elders of their race. T’Korr took the life of a Strontian female, which refused to be obedient to his order. Kallark pushed his feelings aside and follows the orders that were given, which brought him into conflict with his friend Harrald, although could not stop the determined warrior Strontian from completing his mission. Harrald later learned from a dying Elder that they had already agreed to a bargain that would keep the Shi’ar form using a Starcracker that would sent their Sun to Nova state, which would have destroyed the planet. Kallark knew this and he was the only one of the cadets capable of carrying out this mission. History The Strontian race hail from the the planet Strontia, part of theShi'ar Empire. They are a humanoid race with vast powers that outweigh most other species in the galaxy. Gladiator of the Shi'arImperial Guard is a Strontian. The species is almost extinct as there are only a handful left in the universe. Powers and Abilities Powers Superhuman Strength: Strontians possesses tremendous physical strength, the exact limits of which are unknown. They are some of the physically strongest beings to exist in the Universe.Gladiator has shattered planets with the force of his blows, and can collapse entire Stars with his level of strength. His strength level is dependent on his confidence; as such the more confident he is, the stronger he gets. Superhuman Speed: Strontians are capable of running and moving at speeds vastly greater than even the finest human athlete. While the exact limit of their speed is unknown, a Strontian is able to move considerably faster than the speed of sound, which is roughly 770 miles per hour. Gladiator, for instance, is capable of moving at speeds in excess of light. He has used his speed to blitz Thor in one of their encounters. The level of his speed depends on his confidence. Superhuman Stamina: Strontians possesses extraordinary physical stamina. Their muscles generate considerably less fatigue toxins than the musculature of human beings, or most other known beings for that matter. Strontians are able to exert themselves at peak capacity for at least several days before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair them. Invulnerability: Strontians' bodily tissues are much tougher and far more resistant to physical injury than those of human beings. They can withstand high caliber bullets, survive in space unaided, powerful concussive blasts, falls from tremendous heights, and blows from powerful superhumans such as the Hulk without sustaining injury. Strontians possesses highly resistant to extreme temperatures, particularly intense heat. They are capable of flying through stars completely unharmed, and Gladiator has actually withstood the explosive power of a supernova unharmed. The level of their durability depends on their confidence. Superhuman Agility: Strontians natural balance, agility, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Strontians reflexes are similarly heightened and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Flight: By harnessing and manipulating the anti-gravitons, Strontians are able to defy gravity which enables them to fly. Strontians's flight speed rivals those of the fastest known starships, and can achieve faster than light speeds in hyperspace. Gladiator has been observed flying with 100 times the speed of light, flying from Pluto to Earth in a matter of seconds. Heat Beams: Strontians are capable of firing highly concentrated beams of energy from his eyes. These beams are capable of reaching extremely high temperatures. The maximum temperature his beams can reach is unknown but they can reach temperatures hotter than that of Stars as they were shown able to burn through Hulk's skin. The temperature level of the heat beams depends on confidence. Microscopic Vision: Strontians possesses the ability to see extremely small objects and images beyond sub atomic level. Super Breath: Thanks to their incredible lung capacity, Strontians are also able to draw in large amounts of air and then expel it all to create gale and hurricane force winds. He can also chill his breath to freeze targets. Psi Resistance: Strontians are capable of causing a counter-force against telepathic assaults and probes. However, telepaths of sufficient power are capable of penetrating his psionic defences to an extent. History